


Clases particulares

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura nunca debió aceptar darle clases particulares a Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clases particulares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> Muchas gracias por _Y como es él_ , Tuli. Yo quería regalarte algo a cambio pero me ha salido un one-shot penoso. Yo soy así, pequeña y lamentable.

Ahí había gato encerrado, pero Nijimura no era capaz de determinar cuál era la trampa. Era cierto que no era nada tonto. Sacaba unas notas de lo más decentillas, y también era cierto que su especialidad eran las matemáticas. Para él, que era más una persona de acción que de palabra, las matemáticas eran perfectas. Los números eran como pequeños soldaditos obedientes; seguían unas reglas fijas y nada quedaba al azar o sujeto a la interpretación personal. Las matemáticas son como son y punto. En resumen era un alumno aplicado con un talento especial para los números, pero aún le quedaba bastante trecho para estar entre los alumnos más destacados del instituto.  
Así que no tenía ningún sentido que el mejor alumno del colegio le pidiese justamente a él que le diese clases particulares de matemáticas.

Cuando Akashi se lo había comentado, no había estado seguro de si le estaba contando un chiste, porque básicamente Nijimura estaba seguro de que Akashi podría darle clases a él a pesar de estar un año por debajo. Pero siempre parecía tan educadito, con su mochila al hombro, su chaqueta perfectamente planchada y un libro de shogui entre los brazos que Nijimura no fue capaz de dudar de su palabra. Posiblemente, si le hubiese pedido que bombardease algún país extranjero, le habría parecido igual de razonable.

Akashi llamó al timbre justo al mismo tiempo que la aguja del minutero se ponía en la hora indicada, ni un segundo antes, ni uno después. A pesar de que le había ofrecido ir a su casa (mansión), Nijimura había preferido quedarse en territorio conocido. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Akashi, tan impecable como si acabase de salir de la fábrica.

— Buenas tardes, Nijimura-san — dijo demasiado ceremoniosamente, como si no hiciese menos de 24 horas que se habían visto — Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu casa y dedicar algo de tu tiempo a ayudarme.

— Ya. Hola — respondió Nijimura algo envarado de más. Había algo que lo estaba incomodando y no estaba seguro de qué era: si el hecho de ver a Akashi fuera del contexto escolar, si lo poco que pegaba alguien como él en una casa diminuta de un barrio popular como la de Nijimura o si las cabezas de sus padres asomándose a cotillear por la puerta de la cocina.

Posiblemente una mezcla de las tres.

— Anda, no te quedes ahí y entra — dijo Nijimura tirando del brazo de Akashi, que se había quedado parado en la puerta como si esperase una invitación formal para entrar.

Nijimura se lo hubiese llevado corriendo a su cuarto, pero su familia hizo acto de aparición por el pasillo y no tuvo más remedio que presentárselos. Akashi se los ganó en un par de frases alabando la decoración de la casa, el sabor de las galletas caseras que le estaban ofreciendo y hasta tuvo la poca vergüenza de comentarle a sus padres lo buen capitán que era su hijo y lo mucho que cuidaba de él en el equipo.  
Nijimura nunca había tenido tantos deseos de morir como en esos momentos.  
Rescató a Akashi de las garras de sus hermanos pequeños que le estaban pidiendo que jugase con ellos y lo metió casi a empujones en su cuarto. Mientras amenazaba a su familia para que no asomasen la cabeza por allí en lo que quedaba de tarde, Akashi observó con detenimiento el dormitorio. Su mirada se detuvo en la cama sin hacer.

— Es que esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo — comentó Nijimura con vergüenza mientras cerraba la puerta. Debería haber recogido el cuarto antes de que llegase. Seguro que la casa de Akashi estaba siempre impoluta; para eso tenía servicio para que se la limpiase.

— Me gusta mucho tu dormitorio, Nijimura-san — dijo akashi —. Es muy... como tú.

Nijimura en ese momento estaba intentando esconder con el pie unas sudaderas que tenía tiradas por el suelo debajo de la cama. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?

Akashi, en vez de contestar, sonrió.

Tenía esa maldita costumbre, la de soltar frases crípticas y no explicar nada y a Nijimura lo ponía de los nervios. Reprimió los deseos de darle un coscorrón por si su familia lo escuchaba y entraban al rescate de Akashi y lo echaban a él de casa.

— Anda, siéntate ahí y ve sacando los libros — le contestó de malas pulgas. Akashi esquivó con gracilidad un par de revistas que también estaban por los suelos y se sentó en el escritorio de Nijimura como si estuviese en un pupitre del colegio.

Nijimura se sentó en una silla a su lado. Akashi lo miraba como si esperase algo. Posiblemente a que dejase de poner cara de pato enfadado y hablase.

— A ver, ¿con qué es con lo que tienes problema?

Akashi le pasó su libreta. Su caligrafía era tan perfecta como todo lo demás.

— Con este ejercicio. No sé como se resuelven este tipo de problemas.

El problema que le estaba enseñando no era precisamente fácil, pero tampoco tan complejo, lo cual aumentó las suspicacias de Nijimura. Aun así cogió un lápiz con decisión.

— ¿Esto? Es muy sencillo. Verás, lo que tienes que hacer... — Nijimura no había dado clases particulares nunca, pero había ayudado a sus hermanos con los deberes, y a veces a Kubota, que era demasiado obtuso para las matemáticas. Sabía explicar. Y sin embargo en ese momento le estaba costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Quizás tuviese algo que ver el hecho de que Akashi se había arrimado a él y lo miraba con la mejilla apoyada en una mano.  
Para empezar, ¿por qué lo miraba a él y no al cuaderno? ¿Siempre había tenido los ojos tan grandes? ¿Y qué era esa sonrisilla soñadora?

Nijimura casi rompió el lápiz al apretarlo con demasiada fuerza.

— Bueno, tú mira como lo hago y ya está — dijo por toda explicación, más rojo que un tomate. Intentó concentrarse en el problema y no en el hecho de que Akashi había casi apoyado la barbilla en su hombro para mirar. Escribió prácticamente perforando el papel con la mina hasta que la mano de Akashi se posó en su rodilla

Nijimura mandó el lápiz a la otra punta del cuarto y se volvió sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó medio gritando. Akashi pareció sorprendido de su reacción.

— Nada — dijo con toda la inocencia que no tenía — . Solo es que te has equivocado.

— ¿Cómo dices? 

Akashi señaló en el cuaderno.

— En esta operación. Ese resultado no es correcto.

Nijimura vio su error.

— Ay. Joder — lo que le faltaba era quedar mal delante de Akashi. Se sintió aún peor cuando tuvo que ir a recoger el lápiz a la otra punta de la habitación.

— Solo ha sido un pequeño fallo porque no estaba concentrado — dijo mientras se volvía a sentar — . Normalmente no me suelo equivocar.

— No lo pongo en duda — dijo Akashi.

Nijimura contó hasta diez para no darle una colleja. Iba a apuntar todas las que se estaba ganando esa tarde para devolvérselas en los entrenamientos.   
Solo su férrea fuerza de voluntad consiguió que terminase de resolver el ejercicio. Akashi lo miró con satisfacción.

— Muchas gracias, Nijimura-san. Creo que ya lo entiendo.

— ¿Sí? A vez, haz uno tú que yo te vea.

Akashi resolvió el ejercicio bastante más rápido que él. Nijimura le puso unos cuantos más y Akashi ni siquiera tuvo que pararse a pensar.  
Nijimura se mosqueaba más por momentos.

— Veo que ya dominas esto perfectamente, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo más?

— Sí, si no te importa — Akashi pasó unas cuantas páginas en el libro — ¿podrías explicarme este ejercicio?

Nijimura miró el libro con atención.

— Vale, eso es bastante más complicado, pero sé hacerlo. Pásame la calculadora.

Akashi hizo lo que le mandaban y aprovechó para acercar su silla un poco más. Nijimura lo ignoró y se volvió hacia sus fieles amigos los números.  
Akashi esta vez no se contentó con acercar la barbilla a su hombro, se apoyó de verdad. Su respiración le rozaba el cuello. Estaba medio echado sobre su espalda y había sin lugar a dudas demasiado contacto físico entre ellos.

Akashi debió de notar que Nijimura se había quedado rígido.

— Es para ver mejor — dijo por toda explicación.

— Ya ...- Nijimura volvió la vista al cuaderno sólo para descubrir que los números se habían transformado en el alfabeto cirílico.

Hasta las matemáticas lo traicionaban.

Intentó recordar cómo se resolvía el ejercicio pero era imposible. Hasta estaba empezando a a olvidar cómo se llamaba a medida que Akashi se pegaba más a él.

— ¿Pasa algo, Nijimura-san? ¿No sabes resolverlo?

— ¡No, no, sí que sé! - se apresuró a desmentir — Solo estoy pensando.

— Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Akashi le quitó el lápiz de las manos (y Nijimura juraría que le había acariciado el dorso mientras lo hacía) y resolvió el ejercicio en cuestión de segundos.  
Nijimura miró la solución ultrajado. Luego a Akashi.

— ¿De verdad necesitabas ayuda con las matemáticas?

Akashi volvió a poner una cara inocente que lo condenaría en el acto ante cualquier tribunal.

— La verdad es que no.

Nijimura no entendía nada, y tampoco sabía si lo quería entender.

— ¿Y por qué me has pedido ayuda?

Y entonces lo volvió a hacer. Lo que más sacaba de quicio a Nijimura. Akashi volvió a sonreír en vez de a contestar.

Esta vez Nijimura no se contuvo y le tiró el cuaderno a la cara. Mientras Akashi se reponía del golpe sacó el suyo y otro lápiz.

— Este ejercicio — señaló uno al azar en el libro-, a ver quién lo hace antes.

Akashi parecía divertido.

— Me parece bien, pero ¿estás molesto por algo?

— Estoy molesto porque eres un mocoso que no respeta a sus mayores, ahora a trabajar.

Akashi se rio. Nijimura le dio una patada a la silla.

— Que no te rías.

— Perdón, señor profesor.

Nijimura dudó entre echarlo de su casa o tirarlo por la ventana. Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas y el resto de la tarde pasó entre gritos y una absurda competición matemática que ganó Akashi porque Nijimura estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar. Le acabó dando el coscorrón de todas maneras, y al despedirse se prometió a si mismo no volver a aceptar nada que le pidiese Akashi Seijuurou.

Aunque él sabía que era una promesa que iba a romper.

**Author's Note:**

> En el Kurofes ponía que la asignatura que mejor se le daba a Nijimura eran las matemáticas. A mí la gente a la que se le dan bien las matemáticas me parece irresistible, igual porque a mí se me da fatal, así que tenía que escribir algo con esto. Me hubiese gustado poner términos matemáticos y no tener que repetir "ejercicio" todo el rato, pero es que, si lo hago, la cago seguro.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
